dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ava Cota/Gallery
Photoshoots Ava Cota headshot.jpg Ava Cota 2015-04-10.jpg Ava photoshoot 1.jpg Ava photoshoot 2.jpg Ava photoshoot 3.jpg Jeanette and Ava2.jpg Ava album cover.jpg Ava Chris Reilly 1.jpg Ava 2013-12-09.jpg Ava 2013-12-09b.jpg Ava Cota 2015-02-06.jpg On Dance Moms Season 3A Ava - older pic when it all began - but posted 24 April 2014.jpg Abby and Ava 2013-01-16.jpg Ava with ALDC 2013-01-16.jpg S03e01 19-15.jpg 307258_327104074069226_1978845433_n.jpg Ava with ALDC Avalanche Rotten to the Core.jpg|competing at WILD Season 3B Ava Cota Instagram- at Believe competition - with Paige.jpg|at Believe, competing as ALDC (Gone, Abby Gone, not shown) Mackenzie with Ava via Ava Cota Instagram.jpg Ava Cota Instagram 15June2013- with Gianna and Jennine.jpg|ALDC Showcase Ava Cota Instagram 15June2013- with Asia.jpg Ava Cota Instagram 16June2013-at ALDC Goes Hollywood.jpg ALDC girls with like most of S2 AUDC 2013-08-27.jpg|Booty Camp Season 4A Ava Cota Big Trouble in the Big Apple.jpg Presenting_My_New_Team_Moms_with_Daughters.jpg Season 4 LT-47 Ava SarahR.jpg Season 4 LT-32 Sarah Reasons Ava Cota.jpg Season 4 LT-27 Ava Cota.jpg Season 4 LT-20 Ava Cota.jpg Season 4 LT-09 Ava Cota.jpg Season 4 LT-08 Ava Cota Sarah Reasons.jpg Aldc new team season 4 nopromotext.jpg Tumblr n4yk3oBDUr1slmkwuo1 500.jpg Tumblr n4yk5mKLjk1slmkwuo1 500.jpg Tumblr n4yo0mT6l11slmkwuo1 500.jpg No Solo For You - Ava Jeanette Cota.jpg Season 4A or 4B 670236d09a9211e39b9f0e94a78b729f 8.jpg new team at jump via cota-gram 15February2014 ace9fefe966d11e3bd291244ed88609a_8.jpg Tumblr n15gye2mE01slmkwuo1 1280.jpg IdTmJlQYihg.jpg 8XvaZ65pHp4.jpg Thenewteam.jpg Tumblr n2hzpsGyss1slmkwuo1 500.jpg Tumblr n495vqrq8X1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Tumblr_n43c7r2DlW1slmkwuo1_500.jpg ava cota LT1.jpg ava cota LT2.jpg ava cota LT3.jpg ava cota jeanette cota.jpg Jeanette extras.jpg Lifetime Cast-DanceMoms-200x250 Jeanette Ava.jpg Abby with Select Ensemble 2014-06-01.jpg Season 4B Ava4.5.jpg Newteam4.5.jpg Newteam-jadeinsta.png new girls plus gia.png 425 Rachael Abby moms girls.png 425 both teams without Maddie and Kendall.png 425 Ava Sarah hug.png 425 Ava Kamryn.png 425 Ava Jeannete.png 425 Abby both teams.png Ava Cota.jpg 430 new team.jpg 430 ava.png 10507827 773415322698746 1916406422 n.jpg Ava Cota's Eden Costume.PNG First Ladies ava SarahH Tea Kamryn.jpg Tumblr n71aws2I8i1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Tumblr n71a1oE1Bv1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg Tumblr n71ayrwRNG1rxe2wgo1 500.jpg newteam jadeinstagram.png newteam plus gia at practice.png newteam-nosarahH.png officalnewteam-insta.png Ava at class of officialchehon.jpg Ava sticking up for mom.png Chloe Gets Revenge - Kamryn is 14 in this late-May 2014 pic - Kamryn is 4 feet 11 inches in June 2014 by self report.jpg Season 5A My Own Way - Ava - Abby Got Served.jpg|''October 18, 2014'' Ava Cota 2014-12-21.jpg|''December 21, 2014'' Ava NYDE 2.jpg 517 ava.jpg Ava Jeanette MariD KerryntonJ BDA in Pittsburgh 12Feb2015.jpg CADC BDA Tessa Haley kerryntonjones Ava Ashtin Vivi chlobear316 (birthday) Haley 2015-03-16 - via AshtinIG.jpg Season 5B Tessa ChloeS Ashtin Haley Ava - 2015-05-07.jpg Haley Ava Tessa ChloeS Ashtin - posted 8May2015.jpg Kalani 1st - Jazlyn 2nd (Adage) - Unknown 3rd - Ava 4th - Xpression overall teen soloists - 2May2015 - via kirad143.jpg 527 Ava 1.jpg Ava Haley HillaryDuff Ashtin ChloeS Tessa - 2015-04-30.jpg Jeanette and Ava in LA as part of CADC - 2015-04-29.jpg Jeanette and Ava - 2015-05-10.jpg Tessa and Ava 2015-05-15.jpg ChloeS Tessa Haley Ashtin Ava - filming downtime - posted 2015-05-16.jpg Renee Haley Tessa Ava - seemingly shot 13May2015 in LA.jpg Tessa ChloeS Ashtin Haley Ava - 2015-05-07.jpg Cabaret for a Cause dinner - 1June2015 - Tea Gavin Nia Ava McKenzie SarahR Mari.jpg 531 Ava and Jeanette 2015-05-30.jpg 531 ava the myth of the mermaid costume.jpg Tessa and Ava - posted 2015-06-05.jpg Ava Tessa - posted 2015-05-27.jpg Tessa and Ava 2015-05-15.jpg Ava and Tessa 2015-06-25.jpg Ava and JoJo - Cabaret for a Cause 2015-06-02.jpg Ava blowing kisses - 2015-07-03.jpg Ava in LA - 2015-07-01.jpg Ava and Jeanette - 2015-06-30.jpg Jeanette and Ava - Cabaret for a Cause - June2015.jpg Jeanette and Ava in LA - 2015-06-03.jpg 527 04.11 - Ava.jpg 527 04.04 - Chloe Ava.jpg 527 04.28 - Ashtin Haley Tessa Chloe Ava.jpg Miscellaneous 526457_380387592074207_1044486025_n.jpg Imagess.jpg ImagesCAKN0MJ1.jpg Ava.jpg 1069895 416394168473549 901089981 n.jpg Jeanette and Ava Cota.jpg ava 6yo.jpg Ava Cota Devon Cota family is so tall.jpg Ava proving to impatient critics of skinny 12yo's that she isnt afraid of food.jpg Ava Cota - Mob Squad Detroit Pistons.jpg ava eyes.jpg Jeanette Ava in Pittsburgh.jpg Ava Cota and Kamryn Beck - walk of fame for Debbie Allen.jpg Jeanette with Ava at pageant.jpg Ava and Jeanette breast cancer awareness stadium.jpg Ava and Maddie.jpg Ava with jeanettes broadway dance academy team members.jpg Ava SarahR photo.jpg Ava Detroit Mobsquad 2014-03-28.jpg Ava 2014-02-27.jpg Ava Detroit Pistons Mobsquad 2013-12-13.jpg Ava Mobsquad 2013-11-11 action photo.jpg MariD and AvaC 2014-07-25.jpg Ava and Jeanette 2015-02-18.jpg Ava and Jeanette 2015-03-16.jpg Ava at Detroit KAR 2015-03-22.jpg Ava dog fergie.jpg Cabaret for a Cause Cast - June 2015.jpg Ava Cabaret for a Cause - June 2015.jpg Ava Mari McKenzie Gavin - Cabaret for a Cause - posted 2015-06-02.jpg Category:Dancer Galleries Category:Dancers Root Galleries